1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to brushes for personal use and is directed more particularly to a fountain-type brush having a replaceable reservoir of fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fountain-type brushes for personal use are generally known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,093,857, issued June 18, 1963, to A. Hersh, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,908, issued Feb. 27, 1968 to J. F. Cupp show brush assemblies including aerosol dispensers for delivering material to the brush bristle area: U.S. Pat. No. 1,339,065, issued May 4, 1920 to W. H. McEvilla and U.S. Pat. No. 2,922,178 issued Jan. 26, 1960 to E. G. Kelly disclose brush assemblies including tubes for delivering material to the brush area; U.S. Pat. No. 1,067,596, issued July 15, 1913 to J. B. Fesler and U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,490, issued May 6, 1980 to A. D'Angelo are illustrative of the type brush assembly in which a piston, or plunger, in a cylinder, is used to extrude fluid in the bristle region. In several of the prior art assemblies, the reservoir of fluid material is replaceable, as for example, in Hersh and McEvilla.